Tanya Malachite (The Man Called Flintstone)
Tanya Malachite (June Foray; 1917-2017) is a secondary antagonist in the 1966 animated spy comedy film "The Man Called Flintstone". Tanya is the number 1 lieutenant of the film's primary antagonist, "The Green Goose". When Rock Slag, the top secret agent who had been battling the villainous syndicate, becomes incapacitated, Fred Flinstone is recruited as a replacement, due to the protagonist being a dead ringer for the hero. The "Chief" explains to Flintstone that women have an irresistible attraction to Slag, and that they wish to use this to their advantage by seducing Tanya into cooperating with them. Flintstone and Tanya finally meet in Italy. Pretending to be troubled by her boss's ambitions, the henchwoman agrees to bind the Green Goose while Flintstone has him distracted. However, it is in fact the faux secret agent who falls into the loyal Tanya's trap. {Unknown to the "Chief" his assistant "Triple X" is actually The "Green Goose"; Fred only finds this out by accident when he bumps into "Triple X" and finds the Green Goose Mask!} Tanya tortures Flintstone's pal Barney Rubble, in order to prod the hero into telling them what they want to know. It is revealed shortly after that Green Goose has housed a deadly "inter-rokinental" rocket missile in the guise of an amusement park space ride. Trapping Flintstone and Barney inside the missile, the villain plans to launch them into a Target with it. However, after some quick thinking from the heros change the setting to "Space" and then use the Green Goose own greed against him, it is the Green Goose, along with Tanya and his other henchmen Bobo and Ali, who receive this fate. It is never revealed if Tanya or the others managed to survive. Tanya previously appeared on the Flintstones episode 5/8 "Dr Sinister" as mysterious spy "Madame Yes"; our two luckess dopes who had only gone out to get some brontoburgers and buns, are=thanks to Madame Yes too Important to be captured" captured by the evil "Dr Sinister holds a patient doomsday device on his island; nearly thrown down a bottmenless pit; and just escape being blown up when Sinistrs island blows up. The only satisfaction they get is when they finally return home,,,Madame Yes comes knocking at their door...and they nail the door shut! Tanya 3 Man Called Flintstone.png|For the most part, Fred is enjoying his secret spy mission/vacation... Tanya 4 Man Called Flintstone.png|...though it is challenging to keep it from Wilma and the others. Tanya 5 Man Called Flintstone.png|Tanya states her intent to help him capture the Green Goose... Tanya 7 Man Called Flintstone.png|...but soon reveals that she's quite happy staying on the side of evil. Tanya_6_Man_Called_Flintstone.png|Barney gets stretched.... Tanya 8 Man Called Flintstone.png| ...to the cartoon limit! Tanya 9 Man Called Flintstone.png|Complimenting Goose's genius plan for using the missile... Tanya 10 Man Called Flintstone.png|...though it's not looking quite as good at this moment. and Tanya Tanya 11 Man Called Flintstone.png|Trapped inside the deadly missile, Tanya et al is blasted into space. Tanya 12 Man Called Flintstone.png|A movie credit "rock painting" showing the "Chief" chasing the Green Goose and Tanya Tanya 2 Man Called Flintstone.png|Tanya on the Spanish movie poster {The part of BArney with a heliocopter is from the first Flintstones episode "The Flintstone Flyer"; the gag of the hat/heliocopter was used in "The Inspector Gadget" cartoon series}. Category:1960s Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Lawful Evil Category:Torturer Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Presumed Deceased Category:Opera Gloves Category:Boots